call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
SERBU SHOTGUN
The Serbu Shotgun is a shotgun designed by Serbu Firearms as a compact 12-gauge shotgun for door breaching. Features include a folding foregrip, as well as a 2-round magazine that can fit one in the chamber. This particular variant could be a fictional tactical sub-variant of the Remington 870 shorty, as the real Super-Shorty does not have a tactical rail on top, nor does it have a front sight, but a person can tell from the trigger and safety housing that this is the 870 model. The Serbu Shotgun is unlocked at level 36, and is one of only two secondaries capable of one-hit kills thus far. For its small damage and mag size, rate of fire is disappointing, being less than the more powerful Remington 870. Effective Range The Serbu Super-Shorty is a capable shotgun in close quarters, but don't get too cocky at range. Recommended: <30 studs Maximum: ~50 studs Strategies Offensive * Out of rounds? Reload cancel by left-clicking to ensure that last round will go down range. * Stick to CQB. This shotgun doesn't have the range of its cousins, so don't go around picking off targets at 80 studs away. * Be VERY accurate. You only have 3 rounds per magazine, and a 3.5 second in between when empty, counting the pump. * Reload every shot. It should only be less than a second of downtime between shots, so make them count. * By all means, hipfire. What else'd you do with a sawn-off shotgun? * Never, EVER put a medium-long range scope on this. If you plan on aiming down sights, stick with CQB sights like the Reflex Sight. * Be sure to equip any CQB-oriented attachments, like laser sight or especially birdshot; a must-have for the die-hard sawn-off shotgun user. Defensive * Use a shotgun primary. While the Serbu one-hits around 25 studs, the big boy shotguns one-hit as long as 50 studs. * Use a melt-o-matic automatic gun. There's no such thing as too dead. * Pick them off with a longer range gun (Assault Rifles and even some PDW's aren't out of the question). Recommended Loadouts FactionGuerrilla * Optic: EOTech XPS2- This is by far the best CQC Optic for the Super-Shorty. It has low power, and will predict the shell trajectory well. * Barrel: Flash Hider- I find the Flash Hider best in CQC, low-light scenarios; for example, the chokehold in Highway Lot's KoTH. * Other: Laser- The Laser gives you the advantage of hipfiring so it's a great gun. CamaroKidBB I use this gun in a breaching role, killing everyone who gets within ~30 studs. However, it isn't without its partner. Heavy Assault Primary: L86 LSW- You can't go wrong with a heavy hitting, high ammo reserve 'assault rifle' like the L86 LSW. However, even with its bullets, it has its CQC downsides, including its low rate of fire and long reload time. Secondary: Serbu Shotgun- Uhh... Duh? * Optic: Reflex Sight- Of course, this is only my preference, being a simple dot and thin frame (as opposed to its BF4 depiction), and it could also be because it's an alternative to its iron sights (if you call a tactical rail and post iron sights), and lowers the zoom. * Barrel: None- I'd put on a suppressor, but I don't want to sacrifice valuable range and accuracy. * Other: Laser- Despite being a secondary that accepts canted sights and the Ballistics Tracker, I'd pick the laser because the canted sights are pointless on this gun, and the Ballistics Tracker can be useful, but I don't want a big blocky phone on my sawed-off shotgun. The Beauty of Annihilation * Optic: None- To be fair, I don't have much against this sight. And besides, you can press T for 'aimed hipfire.' However, if you want to continue the low zoom effect, you'd have to unzoom-zoom rapidly. * Barrel: None- Nah. Don't need a barrel. * Other: Birdshot- Ah, the namesake of this loadout. Combined with the spread, the pellet count increase can come in handy if you have to use the Serbu in a split second in CQB, and don't have the time to aim, this is the attachment. Also, it paints the battlegrounds red with the blood of thine enemies, and turns it into a granted, hellish, painting. In Conclusion The Serbu Shotgun is one of the best secondaries to date, as it can perform triple kills with ease. Its usefulness is nearly tripled when birdshot is equipped, as it can shred entire enemy teams. And that's just the small puppy. Trivia * The Serbu Shotgun can unlock Grips; however, they cannot be equipped in the menu due to being a Secondary. * There is no loading gate on the bottom of the gun. * This gun has the lowest capacity for a secondary, at 3 shells. * The gun has both the quickest reload time (1 second per shell) and the slowest (4 second empty reload) in the secondary category. Rumors The ''Serbu Shotgun was rumored to be a gun only for developers before the first GOTY update. In the late summer, FactionGuerrilla has stumbled upon a loadout that includes the Serbu Shotgun; unfortunately, he was unable to spawn with it. He also found the elusive Serbu Shotgun on November 14; this shows that the Super-Shorty may have existed ''before the GOTY updates. Gallery